With You II
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Sekuel of With You yang di publish tahun 2011. / "Meskipun pertemuan kita memberikan sebuah kesan yang sangat buruk, ternyata kita dapat membuat akhir yang sangat indah." / RnR?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi  
**

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc.**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort.  
**

******Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

**With You II  
**

**Sekuel of With You**

**By: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara sepatu hitam miliknya beradu dengan lantai beku yang berwarna putih dengan beberapa noda-noda hitam di sekitarnya, langkahnya lurus meski kaki jenjangnya terlihat gentar. Wajahnya pucat, dengan kedua tangannya yang saling berpeluk rapat—ketakutan.

"Silahkan masuk, nona. Dia sudah menunggu anda di dalam."

Ia terdiam kaku di tempat saat langkahnya sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang terdapat banyak coretan disana. Ia mengangguk pelan saat pria tinggi besar berseragam polisi yang telah mengantar dirinya itu membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan dirinya untuk segera masuk.

_Ceklek!_

Pintu di kunci dari luar saat tubuhnya sudah berada di dalam. Kepalanya berputar cepat ke belakang, ia ingin berontak, ingin keluar dari tempat menyeramkan ini. Bagaimana kalau pamannya—

"Temari..."

Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang, dengan gerakan takut ia memutar kepalanya, menatap lurus pada suara bariton yang memanggil namanya.

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan pernah mau bertemu denganku lagi..."

Ia terdiam di tempat, dari balik sebuah pintu kaca yang diberi perlindungan terali besi, terduduk pamannya dengan penampilannya yang sangat menyedihkan—wajahnya penuh lebam.

"A-pa yang terjadi, paman?" Ia mendekat cepat, mendudukkan diri di kursi besi yang tepat menghadap dengan pamannya.

Yashamaru meringis. Setelah semua hal buruk yang telah ia berikan pada Temari, keponakannya itu ternyata masih tetap mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Betapa jahatnya dirinya, ia telah menyia-nyiakan mereka, menyiksa mereka, memperlakukan mereka dengan sangat buruk, dan...

"Maafkan aku, aku bukan adik yang baik, aku telah menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanmu dan kakak ipar. Kau... pasti mengutukku dari surga sana, kan?" Yashamaru menangis sambil merintih kesakitan. Ia menyesal, sunggu menyesal. "Maafkan aku, kak, Temari..." rintihnya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang juga dipenuhi oleh lebam. Berputar wajah mungil Gaara dan Kankuro yang menangis meraung-raung. "Gaara, Kankuro, maafkan paman."

Temari terdiam di tempat, perlahan air matanya menetes menyusuri pipinya. Kedua tangannya bergetar, dadanya terasa sesak, sangat sesak. "S-semua su-sudah berlalu, paman. Walau a-apapun yang telah berlaku di-diantara kita, kita tetaplah keluarga."

Suara tangis Yashamaru seketika terputus, tangannya turun secara perlahan dengan bergetar. Ia sama sekali tidak mempercayai ucapan Temari. "K-kenapa? A-apa kau tidak membenci paman, Temari? Aku telah membuat hidupmu dan kedua adikmu menderita, dan aku juga telah menjualmu, menganggapmu seperti pela—"

"I-itu sudah berlalu, paman," potong Temari. "Aku memang... memang sangat membenci paman—sampai detik ini. Tapi, aku juga sangat menyayangi paman, karena paman adalah adik ibu. Bukankah ibu sangat menyayangi paman?"

Dada Yashamaru mulai terasa sesak, rasanya ia mulai sulit untuk bernafas. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, sekarang air matanya semakin deras mengalir. "Katakan Temari, apa yang harus paman lakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahan paman?" lirihnya, berusaha untuk tidak terisak.

Temari terdiam, lalu tersenyum tulus. "Baik-baiklah di penjara, lakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masa tahanan paman. Dan ketika waktunya telah tiba, kami semua akan menjemput paman," ujarnya tulus.

Dan... Yashamaru kembali menangis, kali ini dengan sangat kencang. Seharusnya Temari memakinya, memukulnya, atau langsung membunuhnya. Itu akan membuat dirinya tenang dan bahagia. Tapi kalau seperti ini, rasa bersalah akan terus selalu menghantui dan menyergapnya.

"Waktumu sudah habis, nona." Terdengar suara datar dari pintu yang terbuka.

Temari berdiri dari duduknya, dia berjalan perlahan keluar, meninggalkan tatapan nanar Yashamaru yang menatap punggungnya. Lalu tubuh ramping keponakannya itu berbalik, menampilkan sekali lagi senyum tulusnya, sebuah senyum yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang. '_Kakak_...,' batinnya sendu.

"Lain kali, paman tidak usah menelpon untuk menyuruhku datang ke penjara, karena aku akan datang kesini seminggu sekali, dan minggu depan akan kubawakan makanan kesukaan paman," Temari kembali tersenyum sebelum memutar tubuhnya, tapi tiba-tiba ia kembali berbalik. "Paman tidak usah khawatir, Gaara dan Kankuro baik-baik saja, karena sekarang aku sudah menikah dengan Shikamaru-_san_, jadi kini mereka hidup berkecukupan. Tadi mereka sudah masuk sekolah, ini hari pertama mereka, sekarang aku mau menjemput mereka. Sampai jumpa, paman."

_Blam!_—pintu tertutup, sosok Temari telah menghilang dibalik sana, menyisakan Yashamaru yang terduduk sendirian meratapi kesalahannya dengan ditemani oleh air matanya yang kian menderas, sampai kegiatannya terhenti karena seorang polisi telah menarik dirinya untuk menjauh, kembali masuk ke rumahnya yang beku, dingin, dan juga menyeramkan.

**##**

Hari ini tidak ada angin yang berarti. Di sekitar sepatu hitamnya, dan di sekitar kaki kursi kayu yang kini sedang didudukinya, terdapat banyak sekali daun kering yang menumpuk. Satu helaan nafas pelan keluar dari mulutnya, tatapannya sayu memandang ke depan. Ia harap semua yang telah dilakukannya tidak akan membuatnya menyesal, semoga semuanya berjalan dengan baik.

Lamunannya buyar kala suara lonceng yang berbunyi nyaring tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, lalu memasang senyum terbaiknya. Sosok-sosok mungil mulai berlarian keluar dari kelas, menemui ibu-ibu mereka yang tengah menunggu, raut lucu mereka sungguh bahagia.

"_Nee-chan_!"

Temari langsung berjalan mendekat pada dua sosok mungil yang berlarian bahagia ke arahnya, ia tersenyum, sangat senang. "Bagaimana sekolahnya?" tanyanya lembut sebelum menarik si kecil Gaara ke gendongannya, dan menggandeng tangan mungil Kankuro.

"Sangat menyenangkan, Kankuro dapat banyak teman," jawab si tengah bahagia sambil menatap ke atas, kepada Temari yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Gaara juga," si kecil tidak mau kalah. "Besok Gaara mau ajak Tedy ke sekolah, ah," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita pulang sayang," ujar Temari senang, sangat senang.

**##**

Temari sedang menyelimuti Gaara dan Kankuro saat sebuah ketukan pelan menghampiri pintu kamar kedua adiknya. Setelah memberikan kecupan selamat malam pada kedua adiknya yang sudah terlelap, ia membukakan pintu—setelah terlebih dahulu mendamaikan dirinya yang mulai gugup.

_Ceklek!_

Bila memang bisa keluar, maka detik ini juga jantungnya akan langsung melompat keluar saat tubuh tinggi dan tegap Shikamaru telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Wajahnya tertunduk. "Su-sudah pulang? Bagai-bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya gugup sambil tetap menunduk lalu mengambil alih tas kantor dan juga jas pria itu.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam di tempat sebelum mengangguk sekali dan menguap pelan, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Temari menuju kamarnya—kamar mereka berdua. Langkah pelannya diikuti oleh Temari dengan wajahnya yang masih tertunduk. Keduanya naik ke sebuah tangga yang melingkar, menuju satu-satunya ruangan yang ada disana.

Shikamaru membuka pintu, sementara Temari yang menutup pintu. Ia membuka dasi yang melingkari lehernya, melepas _vest_ dan kemejanya, lalu membuka tali pinggangnya. Kini ia hanya menyisakan dada bidangnya yang polos dan celana hitam dasarnya, sebelum ia membaringkan diri di tempat tidur, sepasang bola mata _grey_-nya melirik sekilas pada wajah gugup Temari yang tengah merapikan peralatan kantornya. Saat tubuh gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Shikamaru hanya dapat menghela nafas berat. Sudah lima bulan berlalu, tapi Temari masih tetap takut pada dirinya—meski Temari tidak mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata, orang bodoh sekalipun dapat membaca gerakan tubuh gadis itu yang menyimpan sejuta ketakutan saat bersama dirinya. Sepertinya, keputusannya menikahi Temari adalah salah besar. Temari masih sangat takut pada dirinya, seharusnya ia memberi gadis itu beberapa jeda waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan mempersiapkan diri, karena dia masih muda—sangat.

"Apa Shikamaru-_san_ sudah makan?"

Lamunan Shikamaru buyar. Ternyata sampai detik ini Temari masih belum sanggup memanggil dirinya hanya dengan nama, tanpa embel-embel _san_. Rasanya Temari sama sekali bukanlah istrinya, melainkan seperti pelayannya. "Aku tidak lapar," jawabnya malas. Padahal di dalam hatinya ia sungguh kecewa.

"Apa Shikamaru-_san_ ingin aku buatkan sesuatu?"

Shikamaru hanya memilih diam sebagai penolakan darinya.

"Oh iya, tadi aku datang ke penjara." Temari berkata pelan setelah mendudukan diri di tempat tidur. "Aku tidak tahan atas setiap telepon dari paman, dan tadi... aku memutuskan untuk memaafkan dia."

Shikamaru hanya terdiam mendengar cerita Temari, ada rasa kagum yang sangat besar pada gadis muda itu, betapa dia sungguh berjiwa besar. Sepertinya ia tidak salah memilih seorang pendamping hidup.

"Apa aku boleh meminta satu permohonan padamu, Shikamaru-_san_?"

Shikamaru terhenyak saat melihat lelehan air mata yang secara perlahan jatuh membasahi pipi Temari, tangannya tergerak untuk merangkul, tapi segera ia tahan karena ia takut tubuh gadis itu akan bergetar hebat.

"Tolong pindahkan pamanku, dia dipukuli oleh teman sekamarnya."

Shikamaru hanya mampu terpukau mendengar permintaan Temari. Setelah semua perbuatan kejam pria itu padanya, dan juga telah membuat kedua adiknya yang masih sangat kecil itu menjalani perawatan selama tiga bulan lebih karena gangguan mental, dia masih berpikir tentang keselamatan pria itu. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Temari?

"Dengan uangmu, kau pasti dapat memindahkan pamanku ke sebuah ruangan yang khusus untuk dirinya sendiri." Temari kembali menambahkan dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Baiklah," ujar Shikamaru datar sambil memutar tubuhnya menjadi membelakangi Temari. "Selamat tidur."

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru-_san_. Selamat tidur juga," balas Temari dengan senang.

**##**

Jam klasik di dekat sebuah meja santai, dimana jarum pendek emasnya sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Keadaan sunyi senyap, hanya terdengar suara AC yang menderu halus. Shikamaru terpekur di tempatnya, sudah hampir dua bulan lebih ia tidak dapat dengan baik menuntaskan kegiatan yang paling ditunggu-tunggunya setelah seharian ia terduduk di meja kerjanya—yang sama sekali tidak seempuk ranjangnya. Sebuah hal yang sangat mustahil bisa terjadi padanya, tapi jangan lupakan sebuah kalimat—tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini—karena kini ia mengalaminya. Ya, ia kini sulit tidur.

Matanya menatap kosong pada sosok Hawa yang kini tengah terbaring nyaman di sebelahnya. Wajah cantiknya yang polos terlihat damai, dan sangat menenangkan. Dia istrinya. Ya, Temari memang sudah resmi menjadi Temari Nara lewat sebuah pernikahan yang sederhana setelah seminggu Yashamaru berada di penjara. Memang tidak ada cinta yang melatar belakangi, hanya keinginan sebuah tanggung jawab. Tapi, apa salah bila ia menginginkan pernikahan ini benar-benar berjalan seperti sebuah pernikahan yang dipenuhi oleh cinta? Tidak seperti sebuah pernikahan yang semu. Temari masih tetap menyimpan traumanya, dan selalu berlaku sangat hormat padanya. Tidakkah gadis itu berpikir sikapnya itu menyakiti hatinya?

Shikamaru tidak ingin meminta lebih, ia sadar Temari terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang istri, apalagi seorang... ibu. Tapi... ia mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menariknya cepat. Semuanya menjadi semakin merepotkan kalau sudah berurusan dengan yang namanya perempuan, itulah penyebab dirinya terus menikmati kesendiriannya meskipun usianya hampir memasuki kepala tiga. Huh, ia memang sukses dalam karir, tetapi tidak untuk cinta. Ia tidak bisa memperlakukan seorang wanita dengan baik, ia terlalu malas meski hanya untuk memikirkan mereka.

Tapi kini... ia sudah tidak sendiri lagi, ada Temari di sampingnya. Ya, seorang istri yang dulu sangat ingin ia hindari keberadaannya di sekitarnya. Dulu, ia berpikir ingin mengangkat seorang anak untuk ia jadikan sebagai pewarisnya, tapi sepertinya hal itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Tapi...

Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan, matanya memandang sayu ke langit-langit kamarnya. "Tidak ada awan," gumamnya pelan.

Setelah menikah, Temari terus sibuk menemani kedua adiknya, dan melupakan keberadaan dirinya. Barulah setelah keadaan Gaara dan Kankuro pulih, dia mulai memutuskan untuk tidur disampingnya. Dan itu sudah berjalan selama dua bulan lebih, tapi sampai detik ini pun, tidak ada kejadian yang berarti yang terjadi di antara mereka, karena Temari masih sangat trauma dengannya, jangankan untuk menyentuhnya, bertatapan mata saja gadis itu tidak mau. _How tragic!_

Ia hanya ingin Temari merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, merasa aman, dan terlindungi. Bukannya malah sebaliknya. Apa ia terlihat seperti om-om hidung belang bila ingin diperhatikan oleh gadis usia lima belas tahun—yang nyatanya adalah istrinya? Ia juga bukan _lolicon. _Dan kalau ia dapat memilih, ia pasti akan memilih menjadikan Temari sebagai adiknya—bila dulu ia bisa menahan hasratnya. Tapi, percuma berangan-angan, semua sudah terjadi, dan waktu tidak akan pernah kembali. Takdir yang telah membuat Temari menjadi istrinya, dan sudah sepatutnya ia tidak menyesali yang telah berlaku.

Tapi... apa ia menginginkan sesuatu yang salah bila meminta Temari melayani hasratnya, dan segera memberikannya keturunan? Apa itu sebuah permintaan yang salah bagi seorang suami?

Shikamaru tersenyum remeh. "Ya, itu salah, Shikamaru. Karena istrimu masih terlalu kecil untuk menjalankan perannya. Seharusnya sekarang ini dia menikmati masa SMA-nya, dan berbahagia dengan teman-teman sebayanya, bukan malah—"

"_Eng_... Shikamaru-_san_?"

Shikamaru terdiam, sedikit kaget karena panggilan Temari, sepertinya dia tiba-tiba terbangun. Apa dia mendengar semua keluh kesahnya tadi?

"Ada apa, Shikamaru-_san_? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada, kembalilah tidur." Shikamaru beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke ruang kerjaku, ada beberapa dokumen yang harus kuperiksa dan kuselesaikan," ujarnya pelan sambil terus berlalu menuju pintu.

"I-ini terlihat seperti kau ingin menghindariku, Shikamaru-_san_."

Langkah Shikamaru terputus, ia terdiam di tempat.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku bisa menjalankan peranku dengan baik. Tapi..."

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Sudah malam, tidurlah," ujar Shikamaru pelan dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Temari hanya mampu tertunduk.

_Ceklek—Blam!_

"Maafkan aku, Shikamaru-_san_," lirihnya sambil menatap sedih pada pintu yang tertutup.

**##**

Sosoknya bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, matanya berpejam, berusaha menentramkan semua gundah yang melandanya. Ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan dan merepotkan. Ia benci direpotkan oleh masalah yang berhubungan dengan wanita seperti ini.

"_Maaf, seharusnya aku bisa menjalankan peranku dengan baik. Tapi..."_

Kata-kata Temari beberapa menit ke belakang berputar di kepalanya, menambah daftar kekesalannya.

"Tapi karena kau takut dan tidak ingin, iya kan?" Shikamaru berkata sendiri sambil memasang senyum remehnya.

Ia menghela nafas pelan, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan kursi kerjanya. Semua ini menjadi semakin merepotkan. Tidak bisakah ia berhenti berpikir tentang perasaan Temari, dan terus fokus pada pekerjaannya—seperti yang telah ia lakukan selama ini?

"Tapi..."

Meskipun ia sangat pemalas, dan selalu menyendiri. Bagaimana pun juga dirinya tetaplah seorang pria, seorang pria dewasa normal yang memiliki hasrat pada wanita. Dan bila ia terus-terusan berada di sebelah Temari, ia takut tidak akan bisa terus bertahan, dan itu pasti akan membuat Temari semakin ketakutan padanya.

Tiba-tiba...

_Tok-tok-tok._

"Shikamaru-_san_, aku datang membawakan secangkir coklat panas dan roti."

Dengan cepat Shikamaru langsung menghidupkan lampu di meja kerjanya dan menghidupkan _laptop_-nya.

"Shikamaru-_san_, apa aku boleh masuk?"

Ia meletakkan beberapa dokumen—yang ia sendiri pun tidak tahu itu dokumen apa itu—di sebelah _laptop_-nya, mengenakan kacamatanya, dan memfokuskan matanya pada layar _laptop _yang menampilkan _background_ gedung Nara Corp, lalu ia akan mempersilahkan—

_Ceklek._

Belum sempat ia mengatakannya, Temari sudah menerobos masuk.

"Apa yang ter—"

Shikamaru mengalihkan matanya pada layar _laptop_-nya, ia memandang malas pada Temari yang sukses terdiam di tempat dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka karena perkataannya yang menggantung.

"Ma-maafkan aku karena telah menerobos masuk, Shikamaru-_san_." Temari menundukkan kepalanya.

Shikamaru berdecak pelan. Sikap seperti itu lagi. Dia adalah istrinya, tapi ia meminta maaf seperti seorang pelayan ketika masuk ke ruangan suaminya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Letakkan saja di meja sana, lalu keluarlah," perintahnya datar sambil mengalihkan wajahnya kembali ke layar _laptop_.

Dengan wajah yang tertunduk karena merasa sangat bersalah, Temari meletakkan apa yang telah dibawanya. Ia tidak bermaksud menganggu Shikamaru, ia hanya ingin menemani pria itu dalam menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa perhatiannya pada pria itu, ingin menunjukkan niatnya kalau ia bisa menjadi Nara Temari yang sebenarnya. Tapi...

"Saya permisi, Shikamaru-_san_. Maaf telah menggang—"

"Sebenarnya kau sebagai apa dalam kehidupanku, Temari?" kata Shikamaru datar. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, menatap malas pada Temari yang langsung menegang mendengar pertanyaannya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Shikamaru-_san_?"

Shikamaru kembali berdecak pelan. Ia sudah sangat muak dengan segala sikap hormat Temari, ekspresi ketakutannya, dan ketidak pekaannya. "Keluarlah, dan jangan mengangguku lagi."

Dingin sekali. Setelah menundukkan kepalanya, Temari berlalu keluar dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat pria itu telah membencinya, sepertinya ia harus kembali menjaga jarak.

"Maaf, Shikamaru-_san_. Aku telah membuatmu menjalani kehidupan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan seperti ini," lirihnya sambil berlalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru tersadar dari alam mimpinya saat suara ketukan pelan di pintu memenuhi ruang kerjanya.

"Maaf, Shikamaru-_sama_, sepertinya anda harus segera bangun. Ini sudah pukul 7.30."

Shikamaru menguap pelan, ia masih sangat mengantuk. "Iya," sahutnya pelan, dan keadaan kembali sunyi.

Ia menyampirkan selimut hijau lumut yang menutupi tubuhnya di kursinya, menguap lagi, berdiri dengan lunglai, lalu menjadi tersadar. _Iris grey_-nya menatap aneh pada benda hangat yang baru saja diletakkannya di kursi. Seingatnya, semalam ia sama sekali tidak membawa selimut. Kepalanya menoleh pada meja yang berada di hadapannya, sudah tidak ada lagi piring dan gelas—kosong—yang semalam dibawa oleh Temari.

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah mengantuknya, sebelum disusul oleh kuapannya.

Shikamaru terdiam saat mendapati kamarnya kosong. Dimana Temari? Ia beranjak menuju kamar Gaara dan Kankuro, lalu kembali menjadi terdiam, karena dua bocah itu juga sudah tidak ada lagi disana. Wajahnya mulai terlihat panik, ia berlari menuju ruang makan, mungkin saja ketiganya sedang menikmati sarapan mereka, tapi ketika ia sampai disana, yang ada hanyalah makanan yang telah tersaji rapi di meja makan. _A-apa-apaan ini?_

"Maaf, Shikamaru-_sama_. Temari-_sama_ sedang mengantar Gaara-_sama_ dan Kankuro-_sama_ ke sekolah. Tapi sebelum pergi, Temari-_sama _sudah menyiapkan sarapan anda, Shikamaru-_sama_."

Shikamaru terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari pelayannya. Otaknya berputar cepat, masih terlalu pagi untuk mengantar Gaara dan Kankuro ke sekolah, karena sekolah mereka baru akan dimulai pada pukul 09.00 nanti.

'_Kau bermaksud menghindariku, ternyata_,' gumamnya pelan.

**##**

Bel sekolah berbunyi, Gaara dan Kankuro segera berlarian keluar dari kelas mereka. Temari tersenyum senang menyambut kedatangan riang kedua adiknya itu. Seperti biasa, ia akan menggendong Gaara dan menggandeng tangan Kankuro.

"Shikamaru-_nii-chan_!"

Jantung Temari seolah akan melompat keluar mendengar teriakan nyaring Kankuro. Bukan, ia bukan terkejut karena teriakan adiknya itu, tapi ia terkejut dengan nama pria yang baru saja diteriakan oleh Kankuro. _Iris teal_-nya menatap tidak percaya pada sosok tinggi yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya dalam radius lima meter.

Dengan cepat Kankuro berlari menuju Shikamaru, dengan pria itu yang langsung berjongkok untuk menggendong Kankuro. Gaara yang melihat kejadian itu, merasa iri. Dia berontak di gendongan Temari.

"_Nee_-_chan_, lepasin. Gaara juga mau sama Shikamaru-_nii_-_chan_."

Dengan sangat terpaksa Temari melepaskan Gaara, tapi tak diduganya kalau kini Shikamaru sudah menutup jarak dengan dirinya, dan langsung mengambil Gaara dari gendongannya—tanpa sempat ia turunkan terlebih dahulu. Dekat sekali, aroma _parfum_ pria itu berputar di hidungnya, dan bila ia bergerak sedikit saja, pipinya pasti akan menempel pada pipi pria itu.

Temari terdiam di tempat, wajahnya merah padam. Ia menatap punggung Shikamaru dengan sedikit bingung. Setelah semalam dia berlaku dingin padanya, sekarang ia menjadi sangat hangat.

"_Nee-chan_!"

Panggilan si kecil Gaara membuyarkan lamunan Temari. Dengan segera ia berjalan menyusul langkah ketiganya yang sudah berada di dekat gerbang sekolah. Ia senang melihat kedua adiknya sangat menikmati waktu bersama Shikamaru, meskipun mereka sangat jarang bertemu karena kesibukan pria itu di kantornya. Tapi setiap hari minggu, Shikamaru selalu mengirimkan hadiah untuk mereka. Apalagi, ketika Gaara dan Kankuro menjalani terapi, Shikamaru tidak pernah absen untuk menemani dirinya, dan membantunya untuk menenangkan kedua adik tercintanya. Ia mulai tersenyum saat masuk ke mobil.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sedang tidak bekerja, Shikamaru-_san_?" Temari mengutarakan isi hatinya saat ia sudah berada di dalam mobil, duduk di sebelah Shikamaru yang siap menyetir.

Shikamaru melirik sekilas pada Gaara dan Kankuro yang sedang bermain di kursi belakang, lalu tatapannya beralih pada Temari. "Aku dengar sushi di restoran Arakawa sangat enak," katanya pelan sebelum kembali fokus menyetir.

Temari terdiam mendengar ucapan Shikamaru yang sama sekali bukanlah jawaban atas pertanyaannya, tapi meski begitu, ia sangat mengerti maksud ucapan pria itu. Sepasang _teal_-nya menatap lurus ke depan, ia menjadi sangat bingung dengan sikap Shikamaru. Setelah ia berusaha menghindar, kenapa malah pria itu yang mendekat?

**##**

Temari hanya diam sambil mendorong _troly_ belanjaannya. Ia memperhatikan tingkah Shikamaru yang sangat akrab dengan Gaara dan Kankuro, mereka berjalan di depannya, bergandengan tangan dengan sangat riang, meskipun ekspresi malas dan bosan pria itu kadang-kadang terlihat, tapi dia terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Ini merupakan jalan-jalan mereka yang pertama kalinya. Kini mereka sedang berada di _mall_, _troly_ yang sedang didorong oleh Temari penuh oleh kantong plastik yang berisi pakaian dan mainan milik Gaara dan Kankuro. Ia tersenyum tipis, Shikamaru bukan hanya pria yang baik, dia juga seorang pria penyayang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membahagiakan pria itu?

Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya melihat sebuah _lingerie_ berwarna hitam dengan renda merah di ujung gaun tipisnya, secara perlahan wajahnya merona malu. Dengan cepat ia menjauhi toko _lingerie _itu, menyusul Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Kankuro yang sudah memasuki _store_ makanan.

**##**

Temari menarik selimut Gaara dan Kankuro saat keduanya sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi. Setelah mengecup dahi mereka, ia berniat membangunkan Shikamaru yang tertidur di kursi yang berada di dekat jendela saat ikut mendengarkan dongeng yang ia bacakan. Ia tersenyum, wajah pria itu sangat lelah, sepertinya dia kurang tidur. Ia mengambil sebuah selimut di lemari, ia jadi tidak tega mengganggu tidur pria itu.

_Teal_-nya menatap dalam pada wajah tenang Shikamaru. Saat menatap wajah pria itu, terkadang ada rasa takut, malu, dan juga senang. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya...

_Cup—_mengecup dahi Shikamaru dengan lembut.

"Selamat tidur, suamiku," bisiknya pelan dengan rona-rona merah yang telah menguasai seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur, membaringkan diri di sebelah Gaara. Ia memutar tubuhnya, matanya menatap malu pada sosok Shikamaru yang tertidur dengan posisi menghadap ke arahnya.

Saat Temari telah jatuh ke alam mimpinya, sepasang _iris grey_ Shikamaru terbuka perlahan. Ia menatap lurus pada sosok Hawa yang tertidur tepat menghadapnya. Wajahnya tersenyum. Ia menghela nafas, memegang dahinya, wajahnya pun tak kalah merah dari wajah Temari. Ia sedikit malu untuk mengakui sebuah kenyataan, ia merona karena perlakuan lembut gadis usia lima belas tahun. _Haa~_ ia merasa dirinya benar-benar konyol.

"Apa itu tanda kalau kau bahagia dengan pernikahan kita, Temari?" tanyanya melalui bisikannya.

Seulas senyum tercipta di wajahnya. "Aku anggap itu, iya. Selamat tidur juga, istriku," lanjutnya sambil memejamkan matanya, setelah terlebih dahulu menatap wajah cantik Temari yang terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana pagi kali ini terlihat sangat berbeda. Shikamaru yang biasanya masih tertidur lelap saat sarapan dimulai, kini ia bergabung di meja makan meski wajahnya terlihat masih sangat mengantuk. Temari dengan telaten menyiapkan sarapan, sementara Gaara dan Kankuro duduk manis menunggu sampai _nee-chan_ mereka tercinta selesai menata meja makan. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat manis bagi para pelayan mereka yang mengintip dari dapur.

**##**

Temari sedang menyiapkan pakaian kerja Shikamaru saat pria itu sedang mandi. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyiapkan pakaian kerja Shikamaru, karena biasanya selalu pelayan yang melakukannya. Ia harus bisa!

_Ceklek_—pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Temari terdiam melihat Shikamaru yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk putih yang menutupi pinggang sampai sebatas lututnya. Dada bidang pria itu terlihat _sexy_ karena beberapa tetes air mengalir dari rambutnya yang basah terurai.

_Kats!_—wajahnya merona, suaminya sungguh sangat tampan dan... menawan.

"A-apa ini cocok untukmu, Shikamaru-_san_?" tanya Temari sambil menunjukkan pakaian yang sudah ia siapkan dengan wajah menunduk.

Shikamaru tersenyum. Meski sedikit canggung, tapi sepertinya Temari sudah mulai berusaha untuk menjadi sosok istri yang baik baginya, dan sepertinya selera berpakaian gadis muda itu tidaklah buruk.

Saat akan memasangkan Shikamaru dasi, jantung Temari memompa semakin cepat. Posisinya dengan pria itu sangat dekat; nafasnya, _parfum-_nya yang bercampur dengan aroma maskulinnya, dan juga _grey_-nya yang melirik kepadanya. Semuanya lama-lama bisa membuatnya lunglai...

"_Nee-chan_! Shikamaru-_nii_-_chan_!"

Itu Kankuro.

"_Nee-chan_, ayo cepat. Nanti Gaara terlambat ke sekolahnya."

Betapa Temari kini dapat bernafas lega. Ia langsung berlari membuka pintu, menemui wajah lucu kedua adiknya yang sepertinya sudah sangat tidak sabar menunggu.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Temari-_sama_, Shikamaru-_sama_. Gaara-_sama_ dan Kankuro-_sama_ memaksa saya untuk naik kesini," ungkap seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan Gaara dan Kankuro. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan, karena Shikamaru sama sekali tidak mengizinkan salah satu pelayannya untuk naik ke tempatnya tanpa ada perintah darinya terlebih dahulu.

Temari terdiam, ia menoleh pada Shikamaru yang kini mengenakan jas dan memegang tas kantornya, terlihat tidak peduli. Ia pun menatap pada pelayan itu sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Sekarang kembalilah ke pekerjaanmu," ujarnya lembut.

"Te-terima kasih, Temari-_sama_. Saya permisi dulu, Shikamaru-_sama_, Temari-_sama_."

Shikamaru tersenyum saat Gaara dan Kankuro berlari ke arahnya, berebut untuk di gendongnya.

"Gaara, Kankuro, nanti baju Shikamaru-_nii-chan_ kusut. Sini, _nee-chan_ saja yang menggendong kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa, Temari," ujar Shikamaru santai sambil memberikan tas kantornya pada Temari.

Temari hanya tersenyum. Keluarga kecil yang seperti ini, memang sangat menyenangkan. Sepertinya rasa takutnya menghilang secara sempurna dalam dirinya.

**##**

Temari terdiam memandangi tas kecil yang ada di atas tempat tidur, wajahnya merah padam, dan terlihat begitu frustasi. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah tas kecil berwarna _pink_ itu.

"Kau benar-benar sangat memalukan, Temari," lirihnya sambil menggigiti bibirnya.

Lalu ia memegang dahinya, seketika wajahnya semakin merona padam. Rasanya bibir lembut Shikamaru saat mengecup dahinya tadi pagi—ketika pria itu memutuskan untuk mengantar Gaara dan Kankuro—masih sangat jelas terasa. Ia sungguh tak menyangka kalau Shikamaru akan melakukannya, tapi sungguh ia sangat senang. Karena itulah ia pergi ke _mall_ dan membeli sebuah...

Temari membuka matanya. "Apa yang harus kau lakukan dengan benda seperti ini, Temari?" tanyanya frustasi pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau benar-benar gila."

Ia pernah melihat Tayuya mengenakan benda yang dibelinya—meski punya Tayuya sangatlah ekstrem—untuk merayu pamannya, dan itu berhasil.

"Astaga Temari, kau benar-benar sudah gila," ratapnya.

Ia kini benar-benar sangat malu. Ia hanya ingin membuat Shikamaru senang, ia hanya ingin menjalankan perannya sebagai Nara Temari dengan benar, dan juga... mewujudkan janjinya untuk mencintai Shikamaru.

"Kau pasti bisa, Temari. _Ganbatte_!"

**##**

Temari keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan _kimono_-nya, dan mendapati sosok Shikamaru yang kini sibuk membaca sebuah buku. Ia berjalan ke tempat tidur dengan ragu, wajahnya merona padam, sementara di dalam hatinya ia sudah merafal semua doa yang dihafalnya.

Shikamaru menutup bukunya, rasanya Temari ingin mundur, tapi kini nyatanya ia sudah duduk di atas tempat tidur. _Mati aku!_

"Kau tidak ganti baju, Temari?"

Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada malas. Tapi pertanyaan itu malah membuat Temari mati rasa. Ia terdiam dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memucat.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit, Temari?"

_Hwaa~_ Shikamaru menutup jarak dengan mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi Temari. "Sepertinya kau demam, Temari. Sebaiknya minum—"

Shikamaru tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan perkataannya, seluruh syarafnya seolah tak berfungsi. Ia terkejut saat dengan tiba-tiba Temari memeluk dirinya.

"A-aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semua yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, Shikamaru-_san_. A-aku juga tidak bisa menebak sikapmu yang selalu membuatku bingung. Ta-tapi, bo-bolehkah ma-malam ini... aku menjadi seorang Nara Temari yang se-sebenarnya?"

Shikamaru diam sejuta bahasa. Ia tak pernah menduga kalau Temari akan memberanikaan diri mengambil _start_ pertama. Ia selalu berpikir kalau Temari akan terus-terusan takut padanya, dan itu akan terus selalu membuat dirinya merasa bersalah. Ia memang menunggu _moment_ ini, _moment_ dimana Temari menyerahkan dirinya secara tulus, dan sepertinya kesabarannya membuahkan hasil.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang mendengarnya," ungkap Shikamaru lembut sambil balas memeluk Temari. "Dan, apa kau bisa hanya memanggilku hanya dengan namaku, tanpa ada embel-embel _san_?—seperti waktu aku melamarmu dulu?"

Temari diam.

"Itu menyakitiku." Shikamaru melepas pelukannya, menatap wajah Temari yang kini menunduk malu. "Tatap mataku, Temari," pintanya lembut sambil kedua telapak tangannya menempel pada pipi Temari.

Secara perlahan Temari mengangkat wajahnya. _Teal_-nya menatap _grey_ Shikamaru yang kini sangat teduh, memabukkan, menggelap dan mulai membara, membuat tubuh Temari menjadi lemah.

"Kita adalah suami-istri, bersama-sama membangun cinta yang akan memenuhi kehidupan kita. Bagaimana cinta itu dapat terwujud bila di dalam diri kita masih tersimpan rasa tidak enak hati?"

Shikamaru menyusuri pipi Temari dengan punggung tangannya, dan ia mulai gemetar karena hasratnya. "Bisa kau melakukannya, Temari?"

"I-iya Shikamaru."

Dan Shikamaru menutup jarak dengan perlahan, sudah cukup untuknya bertahan selama lima bulan lamanya. Dengan lembut bibirnya mengecup bibir Temari, memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan pada bibir gadis itu yang sedikit gemetar. Ketika tangannya membuka _kimono_ yang dikenakan oleh Temari, matanya membulat tidak percaya. Tapi ia langsung tersenyum, tangannya menyentuh wajah Temari yang sudah sangat memerah, manis sekali.

"Hei, niatmu untuk menggodaku, sepertinya... berhasil," bisiknya pelan, lalu melayangkan sebuah kecupan sayang pada dahi Temari, lembut dan dalam.

Kini mereka bisa bersama sebagai satu kesatuan secara tulus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru menemukan Temari sedang berdiri di balkon saat ia baru saja selesai mengganti bajunya sepulang dari kantor tadi. Sebuah senyum simpul terukir di wajahnya, sebelum ia berjalan mendekat dan merangkul pinggang ramping sang istri.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengecup puncak kepala Temari dengan sayang.

Temari terdiam menikmati perlakuan Shikamaru sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pria itu.

"Aku hanya ingin kedua orang tua kita berdua terus melihat wajah Himari. Di antara para bintang di atas sana, pasti mereka sedang tersenyum melihat wajah putri kita," ujarnya lembut.

Shikamaru tersenyum lebar sambil melepaskan satu tangannya untuk membelai sayang bayi mungil yang baru berumur sebulan, yang kini berada di gendongan sang istri, buah cintanya dan Temari yang sedang tertidur nyenyak sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, mereka pasti selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan kita dari atas sana," balas Shikamaru lembut.

Temari tersenyum sambil menatap wajah imut Himari. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam adalah keturunan Shikamaru, sementara mata Himari adalah mata_ jade green_-nya. Sampai detik ini, ia masih belum bisa mempercayai kalau kini ia sudah menjadi seorang ibu. Meski ia baru berusia delapan belas tahun, entah kenapa ia begitu sangat senang. Ia bahagia memiliki Himari dan...

"Kita sudah menjadi sepasang suami-istri selama dua tahun lebih, dan kini kita sudah dikarunia seorang putri yang sangat cantik." Shikamaru terdiam sesaat. "Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin aku ungkapkan dan tanyakan padamu," lanjutnya pelan sambil memutar tubuh Temari sampai mereka kini berhadapan.

Temari sedikit menegang saat sorot malas dari _iris grey_ Shikamaru telah berubah menjadi sangat teduh, menatapnya dengan sangat lembut, sementara tangan suaminya itu menyusuri wajahnya.

"_Aishiteru_, _my dear_."

Temari terdiam kaku di tempat, tubuhnya menghangat dengan pernyataan lembut Shikamaru dan ciuman penuh kasih dari pria itu di dahinya. Hatinya berbunga-bunga, ia senang sekali. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat ada Himari di gendongannya, ia pasti sudah menghambur memeluk erat Shikamaru—malaikatnya, suaminya, dan... cintanya. Ya, perasaan itu secara perlahan telah tumbuh subur di dalam hatinya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Temari menatap Shikamaru dengan berkaca-kaca, ia ingin menangis karena senang. "Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Aku juga mencintaimu, Shikamaru. Kau tahu, alasanku memaafkan paman adalah kau. Karena secara tidak langsung, dia telah mempertemukan kita, meski pada sebuah pertemuan yang buruk. Dan berkatmu juga, Gaara dan Kankuro bisa tumbuh dengan baik seperti anak-anak lainnya," ungkapnya pelan dan penuh haru.

Shikamaru tersenyum, sangat lebar. Ia menarik kepala Temari untuk kembali berbaring di dadanya, membelai rambutnya, lalu menciumnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Meskipun pertemuan kita memberikan sebuah kesan yang sangat buruk, ternyata kita dapat membuat akhir yang sangat indah," ujar Shikamaru lembut. Ia menarik wajah Temari dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengganggu Himari, lalu mencium lembut bibir istrinya itu, menyalurkan rasa bahagianya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**Ini adalah sekuel dari With You yang Lene bikin pada tahun 2011, di publish pada tanggal 7 bulan 7 tahun 2011, dengan rate-M.  
**

**Dan sekeulnya juga di publish pada bulan yang sama, dengan tahun dan tanggal yang berbeda, dan juga mengusung rate yang berbeda, yaitu rate-T.**

**Ehm, bagaimana menurut kalian?**

**Apakah ini terlalu... panjang?**

**Terus, terima kasih atas semua reviewnya di With You 1...**

**Dan sepertinya Lene tidak dapat curhat lebih banyak, mohon kesediaannya untuk memberikan komentar pada cerita ini.**

**Arigatou Gozaimase, and Gomen karena Lene sering menghilang dan muncul di FFN secara tiba-tiba.**


End file.
